


I Was looking forward to this.

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arson, College AU, Don't set your Prof's car on fire, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: After Professor Stregobor was particularly insufferable, Yennefer decided he needed to be taught a lesson.Tissaia feels left out of the fun
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter rang through the cold December night as three women danced around their bonfire. They danced not only because their hearts were filled with childish glee, but also to keep out the cold. It was Friday after a rather taxing week of college classes and the friends were just glad to have a breather.

The blonde, Sabrina, stopped her motions and, with her grin firmly in place, she teased in a mocking tone, “oh Yennefer, look who’s here. The girl that has no humour and doesn’t know how to let loose.”

With a sour look, Yen hissed at her friend. The blonde knew how she felt about people making fun of the brunette that was approaching them. Though she had to wonder how the woman could keep that straight a posture at all given times.

The closer she got to the trio, the more visible the expression colouring her face got. To say Tissaia seemed pissed off would be an understatement for she looked positively murderous. Sabrina, ever the observant one, leant close to Yennefer and superfluously whispered, “oh-oh, my love, you’re in trouble.”

Tissaia stopped directly in front of her, completely ignoring Sabrina and Philippa. The latter had the good grace to know when she should leave and so she slunk into the shadows of the nearby park. The blonde, however, had no such decency and had apparently decided to watch the scene unfold.

Yennefer sheepishly glanced at their “bonfire” before facing Tissaia again, noticing how the angry sparks in those green eyes were only accentuated by the fire’s light. Trying to diffuse the situation, Yennefer smiled at the fellow political science student and commented, “hey Tissaia. You know, this light makes you look even more beautiful… I didn’t think that was even possible.”

Tissaia, of course, had none of it as she scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance before hissing, “oh safe your act for someone it works on.” Even though Yen had expected something along those lines, yet she still flinched at the harshness of those words.

Angrily looking at the flames, the brunette bluntly said, “I can’t believe you went ahead and set fire to Professor Stregobor’s car.” The glare Tissaia gave her sent shivers down her back, though she didn’t feel sorry in the slightest.

Professor Stregobor had always been an insufferable, unfair moron. No student ever understood why the man even taught in the first place, especially a subject like ethics. He barely had any morals, and thanks to his behaviour, everyone hated him.

Honestly, it was a miracle that his car hadn’t been set on fire before. Personally, Yennefer had waited for a good reason since their first lesson with him, and after he had been thoroughly unfair to not only Sabrina but also Tissaia this day, she’d rallied Philippa and Sabrina for help.

Trying to defend her actions, she said, “come on, Tissaia! You of all people should know that he had it coming-“ seeing Tissaia raise her hand commandingly, she stopped talking immediately. She also ignored Sabrina’s giggle as well as the sound of a whip she made because if she didn’t, she might just slap her.

“Let me rephrase: I can’t believe you did it. I mean, you could have at least waited for me! Damnit Yennefer, I was really looking forward to this!” Her face had taken on a somewhat forlorn look as she looked at the burning wreckage. As Yen stared at her slackjawed, Sabrina began to laugh.

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Yennefer waited for her to explain her behaviour while Tissaia kept ignoring her. Gasping for air, the blonde commented, “you know, Yen, I had my doubts about her, but I take it all back. Your crush on her makes so much sense now… you two are just perfect for each other!”

Adopting the colour of a tomato, Yennefer stared at the blonde with a mortified expression. Why would the idiot phrase it like that? She didn’t dare look back at Tissaia, whose eyes she felt burning into her.

Just as Sabrina opened her mouth to speak again, they heard sirens sounding in the distance. Philippa chose this moment to reappear and tell them that the party was over and they had to leave. Not thinking twice, Yen grabbed Tissaia’s hand and dashed after her friend’s completely ignoring the other’s indignant yelp.

There was a very good reason as to why Yennefer had brought Phil along in the first place. She might be in law school, but it was an open secret that the woman got up to no good more frequently than any of them, though she had yet to get caught.

The four of them ran until they were deep inside the forest situated in the park. Philippa, obviously used to this, didn’t take long before telling them they had to split up and get home as soon as possible. Before starting their adventure, they’d agreed on a story in case anyone ever asked them, Yen would have to clue Tissaia in on that.

Yen and Tissaia were still catching their breaths when Sabrina and Phil left them. Tensing slightly at the realization that they were alone, she turned to look at the woman next to her, just to see that the other was already looking at her with a curious expression.

The damage was already done, thanks to Sabrina – not that Yen had been particularly subtle about having a crush. She took a deep breath, steadying herself as she considered the brunette in front of her. Taking a leap of faith she asked, “so, since the cat is already out of the bag, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Relief flooded her when Tissaia grinned and nodded vigorously, all anger from before forgotten. The brunette asked her when and Yen stared into the dark for a moment before suggesting, “how about we go to the carnival, tomorrow?”

“It’s a date,” Tissaia whispered elatedly. Suddenly she stepped closer and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. Before Yen could react, the brunette already sauntered off, leaving her in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta-read and this is... my first time venturing anywhere near this type of fiction. We all start out somewhere and let's be honest I only wrote this because SOMEONE in the comments left an idea for chapter two.

Three months Tissaia and Yennefer had been together at this point, and Yennefer wanted to do something iconic in light of the occasion. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she just needed to get Tissaia to agree to it. Maybe she should’ve made sure of that before getting Philippa into it again, but she would figure it out along the way.

Quickly spotting her girlfriend on a bench at the university’s courtyard as she enjoyed the first rays of sunshine this year, Yennefer walked over to her and tried to contain her mischievous grin. Tissaia looked up at her with a slight smile, but she quickly started to frown and said, “Yennefer, what trouble are you about to get us into?”

The raven-haired woman gasped, acting offended at the very thought. As she took a seat she looked around, making sure that nobody was listening in. The only people in sight were far enough away for Yennefer to assume it was safe, so she said, “so when we got together three months ago, our relationship pretty much started because of vandalism. Now I’ve been thinking about what to do today and then I remembered how certain scum has recently gotten a brand new car, paid for by his insurance, and it’s a really fancy thing, customized and everything.”

Gaze glued to her girlfriend’s face she waited for a reaction. Over the course of their relationship Tissaia had learned that, while her girlfriend was very impulsive, she never did anything without reason. Replaying the major events of the past few days in her head, her eyes went wide when she realized her girlfriend’s motives.

“You want to play justice warrior on Stregobor’s car because of his child abuse scandal,” she breathed disbelievingly, looking around to make absolutely sure nobody was there. An expression of mild panic entered her face before calming down, her irrational side winning out, and she looked Yennefer dead in the eye and asked, “when are we meeting up and what does Philippa want us to wear?”

Yennefer squealed joyfully and threw her arms around Tissaia’s neck, causing the other to let out a slight chuckle. Tissaia frowned when Yennefer said they’d meet outside the dorm around ten and that she should wear some form of mask to protect her airways. If she hadn’t been curious as to what her maniac girlfriend had planned out for them, she sure as hell was now.

A few hours later she was ready to go. She had borrowed a black hoodie from her friend Rita as she herself didn’t possess anything that would guarantee stealth in any way. Tissaia saw Philippa leaning against a lantern and Yennefer was approaching them from the dorm. Philippa had already told her how this would all go down, and she agreed with all of it, except with the splitting up part at the end. Yennefer and she would do anything but split up this night.

The three of them made their way towards Stregobor’s house. Foolish of him to live this close to campus, really. What was the man thinking, if he was even capable of that particular activity? His new car, a really fancy one just as Yennefer had promised, was parked beneath a streetlight. While that in itself was inconvenient, Tissaia had no doubt that Yennefer and Philippa had a plan.

They all put their hoods up and their masks on, and Tissaia didn’t question where or why Philippa had a mask that screamed ‘professional vandalizer’. Yennefer and Tissaia each received a spray can from Phil and got the signal to start spraying. They chose to write several slogans on the giant car, expressing their hate towards money-loving republicans as well as child abusers.

When they were happy with the work they had done, they handed the cans back to Philippa, trusting her to get rid of them in an appropriate fashion. Then, they retreated further into the park until they were completely hidden by shadows. Taking off her mask, Tissaia asked what they were waiting for.

Philippa’s eyes expressed a certain amount of glee when she pulled a brick out of her backpack and handed it to her. Tissaia’s eyes went wide and watched as Yennefer accepted another one with a grin on her face. If anyone caught them they would get into so much trouble, and still, it was worth it.

The other brunette stalked to the edge of the shadows, just enough to get a good angle. Barely able to see her hand, Tissaia realized in the last moment that she was counting down with her fingers, giving them time to prepare their shot. Smart, seeing as an alarm was bound to go off this time. Stregobor was unlikely to have a car without one twice in a row, especially after the first had served as a bonfire.

Aiming for the passenger window, she waited for the sign and then threw it. She watched in satisfaction as the windows shattered. First the windshield from Phil’s brick, then the passenger and back window from Yennefer and Tissaia’s. Without waiting for the alarm to sound, the three of them turned tail and ran into the forest.

A few minutes later they stopped close to a clearing. Tissaia noticed that they had ended up at the same place they had a few months before. This time around, Yennefer and Tissaia didn’t have as much trouble catching their breaths. A week into their relationship Tissaia had decided that, with a maniac like Yennefer by her side, she should have at least some stamina to offer and had started training. Yennefer, not willing to give up on spending as much time with her as she could, had begrudgingly come along.

For a moment they were silent, staring at each other. Then, as though they had exchanged some sort of internal message, they laughed. Shaking her head, mischief still burning in her eyes, Phil looked at the two of them and said, “take care, lovebirds.” With a wink she disappeared into the shadows, not looking back.

Tissaia turned to Yennefer, stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “So,” she rasped as she rubbed her nose against Yennefer’s cheek, “Do you want to come over to my place?” She knew the violet-eyed girl wanted to, since she had yet to pass up on a chance of antagonizing her neighbours.

They got to Tissaia’s apartment pretty quickly, both knowing exactly what the other wanted. Yennefer didn’t pay attention to the fact that Tissaia’s TV was playing some random series, as she was too busy trying to get her girlfriend’s shirt off.

Giggling like the tease she was, Tissaia stepped back and pulled the sweater off, revealing that there was very little underneath it. Staring at the rather racy bra that barely covered anything of Tissaia’s breasts, Yennefer was suddenly very aware that her being here was no coincidence.

“Well, are you just going to stand there? Do I need to take your sweater off myself? Because I’ll do it,” the brunette teased with a predatory look in her eyes as she stalked towards her. Springing into action, she tore her sweater and the shirt underneath it off in one move.

Rushing forward, Yennefer claimed Tissaia’s lips as she pushed her back onto the bed, enticing a surprised squeak out of the other woman. Her hands automatically moved to the button of Tissaia’s jeans and, again thanking the gods that the woman didn’t like wearing belts, she all but ripped them off before standing at the edge of the bed and slowly sliding down her own jeans.

Yennefer grinned at the woman in front of her, knowing fairly well how impatient she was. After a few moments, Tissaia began to fidget and growl at her, though she was not ready to say anything. Shaking her head with a slight chuckle, Yennefer jumped her and pinned her down onto the bed, noticing how her face immediately brightened.

As she nibbled on Tissaia’s jawline she felt strong legs wrap around her waist, locking her in place as though she was afraid Yennefer might get up again. Yennefer, in turn, kissed her neck and decided to bite and suck on a particularly sensitive spot, making Tissaia moan in delight and dig her short nails into her shoulder blades.

When she kissed her way further down, Tissaia arched into the touch, allowing Yennefer to reach around and open her bra. Throwing the offending piece of clothing away carelessly, the raven-haired woman latched onto her girlfriend’s nipple while her fingers played with the other.

Keeping her attention where it was for a while, she enjoyed how Tissaia’s breath hitched as she tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible. Though after a while, Tissaia started grinding against one of Yennefer’s legs, her own staying firmly around Yennefer’s waist.

Taking the hint that Tissaia’s patience was wearing thin, she kissed her way down towards where she knew her girlfriend wanted her. Just as she was about to slide down the panties that matched Tissaia’s bra, a knock sounded at the door.

Hissing at the intrusion, Yennefer got up and threw on a very revealing bathrobe, feeling sorry when she heard Tissaia’s whines of protest at the loss of contact. Another knock, more insistent this time, sounded and she stomped to the front door, leaving the bedroom door open, wrenching it open and glaring at the disturbers.

Reigning in some of her sass, she drawled, “Officers, can I help you with something? You see, I was just about to introduce my girlfriend to a new dimensional plain before you knocked.” The two cops looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable with her words and copious display of skin. One of them cleared his throat and said, “apologies, we were looking for one Tissaia de Vries, we were told she would likely have something to do with an incident not too far from here.”

Yennefer put on her best innocent mask and said in a light tone, “well she’s in bed, where we both have been for the past hour or two. If you want to I can get her for you, you’ll like what you see, I can guarantee you that.” The looks on their faces screamed something among the likes of ‘aboard mission!’ and they quickly excused themselves and wished her a nice evening.

Quickly re-joining the practically naked goddess in her bed, she kissed her deeply before capturing her lower lip between her teeth, releasing a deep growl. When her gaze was met with a lustful expression she slowly hooked her fingers under the hem of Tissaia’s panties and oozed, “now, where were we again? I seem to have forgot.”

Tissaia groaned as Yennefer ever so slowly pulled down the smooth fabric and placed herself between her legs, looking up at her expectantly. Her last thread of patience finally tearing, she gave into what Yennefer wanted and breathed, “ _you_ , Yennefer, were about to fuck me until I forget my name. So please, I’m already yours, just _take me_.”

“I love it when you beg,” Yennefer teased before delving in and concentrating on showing her girl to yet new heights in live.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do NOT condone the act of setting anyone's belongings on fire, nor do I encourage it. (Seriously people don't go around and set cars on fire it's dangerous.)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, no copyright infringement was intended.


End file.
